imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Exotic Armor and Sorcerous Protection
by T.A. Saunders ©2013 v1.0 At a Glance : While firearms are becoming more and more prevalent across Imarel, more traditional armor has been much slower to phase out due to the use of magic and to a lesser extent technology. Even with sorcerous ammunition, armor remains the best way to protect one’s self. The look and design of these armors has changed over the centuries and reflects the growing needs of the armies and heroes of Imarel, coming from heavy, but difficult-to-damage full suits of armor to clockwork-assisted armor, to the famous Dwarven War-Hulks. Armor offers a percentage off an attacker’s % to hit and in some cases can convey resistance to certain environmental and magical effects. Additionally, armor falls into four categories: light, medium, heavy and powered. : Armor can also be enchanted to offer additional protections as well as being able to deflect or absorb additional damage or sorcerous attack. These enchantments are commonly -5% to attacker’s hit chance, though the most rare and powerful armor enchantments granting as much as -35% to attacker’s hit chance. Additionally, enchantments can never convey more than a +50% chance to resist an environmental effect with +15 to +10% being the most common. : Materials can also make a difference in the protection armor can give, without ever being enchanted. The more exotic the material, the more expensive it will be to manufacture and the more likely a grand-master craftsman might be needed. Armor Types and Protection Percentage : NOTE: Armor Rating is the total percentage to be subtracted from an enemy attacker’s chance of hitting your character. Whenever new armor or enchantments are used, this percentage should always be reviewed. It is also important to include this total percentage in Random Encounters, Quests and GM Events to ensure a fair resolve. : When crafting armor, you must first take the base total protection the armor offers for the type of armor it is from the chart above. Then the potential smith may add one sort of temper and one sort of enchantment, providing such is within their realm of skill (non-arcane smiths cannot sorcerously temper a weapon for example). The total bonuses cannot supersede the limit on the chart above (even if the bonuses would tally up past the limit), unless a Masterwork roll is made, then GM approval is required for the final item. : Armor bonuses also stack, so if a character has a -25% armor value gauntlet and a -25% armor value bracer, they tally up to -50% armor value. This also goes for other pieces of armor, accessories and jewelry a character may attain throughout their adventuring carreer. Materials and Tempers 'Materials:' : Bashrah Leather: -15% overall armor rating,-10% mystic defense to Acid attack including Anamalian Blood and Magic Acid. : Blacksilver: -7% to overall armor rating. -20% mystic defense to Vampire/Extraplanar creature attacks. : Blacksteel: -15% to overall armor rating. -25% mystic defense to Magical Fire attack, including Dragonfire and Elemental Fire. : Boromandite: -10% to overall armor rating.-10% mystic defense to Magical Fire attack, including Dragonfire and Elemental Fire. : Divinium: -20% to overall armor rating. -25% mystic defense to attacks from Undead and Infernal Creatures. 50% resist to armor damage. : Etherium: -10% to overall armor rating.+10% to Skulking/Hiding abilities. Armor can change colors to blend. : Flying Tree Spider Silk: -30% armor rating. 50% to avoid snaring affects (non-stacking), +10% to Evasion. : Infernium: -20% to overall armor rating.-25% mystic defense to attacks from Fae and Divine Creatures. 50% resist to armor damage. : Iradium: -5% to overall armor rating. -20% mystic defense to attacks from Will-shapers. : Kaalcite: -12% overall armor rating, 25% to resist armor damage. : Lasher Leather: -12% overall armor rating,+15% to Skulking/Hiding abilities. : Quantyr: -7% to overall armor rating, +10% to wearer’s spell hit percentage. : Starmetal: -8% to overall armor rating, -35% mystic defense. : Starweave: -8% to overall armor rating.+15% to wearer’s spell hit percentage. : Thilidiym (Moonsteel): -15% to overall armor rating,-25% mystic defense to spell attacks. 30% chance to reflect spells. : Vocorium: -30% to overall armor rating, 50% resist to armor damage. : Xirorym: -35% overall armor rating, -50% mystic defense to elemental attacks, 75% resist to armor damage. : Yirok Chitin: -22% to overall armor rating,-15% additional armor rating against ranged weapons. : NOTE: An armor’s resistance to damage does not convey resistance to damage to the owner, but allows the armor to have a chance to not be penetrated by a bullet, or crunched flat by a boulder, which could be it’s own benefit or hazard to the person inside said armor. 'Tempers/Enchantments:' : Ambracite-Flecked: Negates the effect of Shadow-Tempered/Etherium Weapons. : Cold Forged: +10% to resist Mind Control and Illusions. : Death-Marked (Khazaar): +20% to controlling undead, -10% overall armor rating. : Elemental Tempered: -10% to Elemental attacks, -5% overall armor rating. : Ether Tempered: Turns the armor translucent. +5% to skulking/hiding abilities. : Fire-Blessed (Kaal): -20% mystic defense to Cold/Ice attacks. -10% armor rating. : Frost-Blessed (Miron): -20% mystic defense to Fire/Flame attacks. -10% armor rating. : M’aati-Flecked: +10% to wearer’s spell hit. Mana Recovery is quicker. : Quantyr-Dusted: +5% to wearer’s spell-hit. Spells cast at one mage rank higher. : Shadow-Tempered: +10% to Skulking/Hiding abilities. -10% overall armor rating. : Sorcerously-Tempered: -30% overall armor rating. : Tanzar-Flecked: -20% armor rating. Attackers have a 25% chance to dissipate a directional spell attack. : Wild-Marked (Zorah): +20% to turning undead. -10% overall armor rating. Category:Treasures Category:Game Information